


Four Ways to Say (and one thing to keep)

by catacoons



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Mentions of alcohol, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catacoons/pseuds/catacoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little drabble i wrote based off of this picture; http://37.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lzlfsjFPbD1qcwe9ho1_500.png</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Ways to Say (and one thing to keep)

**Author's Note:**

> when it gets to the "~~~" is when it gets 'sad', so if you're triggered by death then you can stop there ;w;'

             It was a nice afternoon, and I was bored. You were looking for some fun, and I couldn’t say no. Why would I, though? It was always so nice to spend time with you, seeing you smile and laugh as we swang on the swingset and ran around the park. After a while of playing, you got tired, and I was hungry. We took the short walk to the little convenience store nearby and bought two 99¢ ice cream cones. They always seemed too big to eat, but were just enough, and even though they were so big they were still just 99 cents. I paid for them, because I had a few crumpled bills left in my pocket from lunch one day, and you were grateful enough to give me a hug. It was nice, but somewhere inside I didn’t miss it like I thought I would.

—-

             It was  _Valentine’s day_ , and oh how cheesy it was, I know. Me all dressed up nice and you sitting in your office in casual clothes because it was Friday, and you could. I stand behind the closed door, thinking, waiting. How would I say it, what should I do? Be clever and charming, or silly, funny, and endearing? Would I be witty, or make a goofy pun? Pushing all my thoughts aside, I pushed open the door and held out the bouquet of eleven red roses, one orange in the middle. “Will you go out with me…?” I asked, cheeks flushed pink as your level stare centered on me. I couldn’t read your expression, but when you smiled and I saw it in your eyes I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. When you’d kissed me and then shooed me away because you needed to work, I wasn’t longing for more like I’d thought I would.

—-

             It was a blustery winter evening, and we were out on a walk. It was a nice evening, albeit the cold. I pulled my scarf tighter around my neck and face, shuffling beside you. Your gloved hand was in my mittened one, and as we walked I found my cheeks were red, and not all because the wind hitting my face. When we saw the little café we rushed over, smiling and moving off our hats and pulling the scarves away from our mouths enough to give an order to the polite barista at the counter. As we sat waiting for our drinks, I found myself nervously tapping my foot. Why was I so nervous? I laid my mittens on the table and stuck my hands in my coat pockets, eyes widening for a moment when the brushed along the box. No, it wasn’t a ring, but it was a necklace. A beautiful necklace made of real silver, with a little heart pennant looped at the end.

             It wasn’t all that much, just a way to say ‘I love you’, more than I had in the past. Because I meant it this time, I did. I knew you weren’t ready to commit, or if you even wanted to with me, but this would be enough for now, right…? I looked up from the table and saw you looking at me, and I knew then that there’s no better time than now. As you turned to get up and get the drinks from the counter, I pulled the slightly oblong box from my jacket and place it on the table before your seat, smiling when your eyes widened and you gasped, nearly dropping the coffees. I was able to get you to set them down before you flipped it open and immediately demanded me to put it on you. All I could do was laugh as I took it and clipped the small clasp behind your neck, kissing your cheek as you passed to sit back down. After we got home, we cuddled in front of the fireplace all bundled up in blankets, laying there together till we both fell asleep. Before I drifted off into slumber, I thought about how much I might miss your arms around me, but I knew I needn’t worry.

—-

             Deep breaths, I told myself. Over and over again, deep breaths. In and out, in and out, relax. Calm down. No need to panic, it’s all ok. I looked at myself in the mirror, mussing with my hair and toying with my shirt, my friend swatting at my hands and saying I looked fine. Oh, did I really look alright? Was I really ok? Was this even  _happening_? I closed my eyes and counted to ten, opening them and smiling in the reflection. Today was big, today was great. There’s no other place I’d be, and I wouldn’t be there with anyone else. As I took my place standing up on the altar, I felt myself beginning to get nervous again. What if someone says something? During the part where the priest would say ‘speak now or forever hold your peace’, what if someone spoke up? Again, my friend came over and placed a hand on your shoulder, saying you had nothing to be afraid of.

             I had nothing to be afraid of. When the music cued up and the doors opened wide, I took a chancing glance over at you, and what I saw stunned me. There you were, all dolled up in black and white, hair _perfect_  and smile wide. It was all it took in me not to gape, so I closed my mouth quickly and stuck on a grin, waiting for you to come up and stand by me. As the time went on I got lost in your eyes, casting tiny looks over at you whenever I could. I knew there was no reason to be scared, I was just always so nervous around you with things like this. Now there were no more reasons to be scared, no more needs for nervousness. As we said our vows and places the rings on one another’s fingers, I felt a soaring in my heart more than anything before.

             I pressed my lips to yours, and flower petals came showering down over us. I took your hand in mine and we went to the car outside, hopping in and driving away, only to the reception place a bit away from the chapel. I heard the bells ringing and a genuine smile made it’s way to my lips. I reached over and took your hand in mine, intertwining our fingers, and took another glance. Now that I had you, I knew I had everything.

~~~

 

             That day had been the beginning of something new, but I never knew how quickly things would go by. When I was younger time seemed to take forever, but now that we were together things just seemed to speed past. Weeks turned to months, and months to years; time after time I found myself scrambling to catch up with everything rushing around me. I saw how things were going so well, and the end never would bat an eye at us. We were unstoppable, we were eternal, we were.  _Were_  being a key term.

 

             That day had been the end of my everything, the end of you. The car had been going too quick, the stress had been too much and they’d gone and drank to their heart’s content. They were insane enough to drink that much, and even more to attempt to drive. They’d barely gone two miles away from the place before they’d hit head-on with your car. They had lived, but you’d been hurt. Hurt more than could be repaired. I wanted to badly for anything,  _anything_ , that would keep you alive, but nothing would’ve worked. You were gone, and there was nothing I could do but watch as you slipped away. It was that day that my everything had ended, and a emptiness inside had taken residence to my heart.

             And even as I thought back on it, I idly twisted the small ring around my finger, remembering the final words we shared.

              _I will always love you._


End file.
